


Past Pretense

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Carla Yeager - Freeform, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone's parents is alive, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, So beware, Verbal Abuse, but it will get better, by the way i have ocs in here, except Armin's, how do you even do this, so many things to tag, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern au for SnK. Includes what's in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Pretense

_"Mom, please . . . !"_

_"Go, Eren, run! Run, and take your sisters with you_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing on ao3, and first time writing a big fic in forever. 
> 
> this story's gonna be long and intense. enjoy the ride.


End file.
